Sword
Axes, Maces and Swords are fairly easy to find in at least in the midgame. As in most roleplaying games, they are overpowered in comparison with two handed weapons, offering nearly as much damage and superior defense by allowing shield use. Consider using high-damage two handed weapons anytime Ashley can kill before much damage is dealt, though, especially when farming for drops. It is recommended to combine the second chest loot Sword blade, Rapier, as a normal Progression with a Short Sword. See the main article or the Progression section on this page. The Scimitar blade, from Ashley's "Fandango" Starting Weapon, makes no superior combinations with any sword. With so few weapons to choose from at the start of the game, it is likely that this blade will acquire a great deal of affinity bonuses, so it is worthwhile searching for a good combine target. There are two ways to do this: # Combine two fairly low blades of the same type; the Scimitar will likely Devolve one of them into the next lower tier, making it possible to combine them and get the next weapon up in the progression. But check the All High section first, to see how to keep as many of those affinity and class bonuses as possible. # Combine the low blade (Scimitar in this case) with a high-Tier weapon (in this case, there is only one choice, Tier 5 Double Blade Great Axe) in relatively plentiful supply to create one in short supply (the rarest type, Polearms, in this case Corcesca). As for swords themselves, they are reasonably common drops, and late in the first playthrough, a Shotel drops from a Gremlin in Those Who Fear the Light if Ashley has 150 or more HP; a Damascus Tabar if he has 149 or less. This highlights the structure of the game being separated into the early game, where Affinity is everything and the most meagre weapon can easily be powered up and used for the whole of game, and the late game and New Game Plus (second and successive playthroughs), where massive power can be gained and a lot of time can be spent perfecting that. Rhomphaia, found in a New Game Plus, is not part of the progression of Tiers, in that it imparts its material type to any weapon without changing the Design, like the Hand of Light of Heavy Mace Design and the Holy Win Great Sword. Like the Holy Win, it can be found in Damascus material, but they are very rare indeed (Rhomphaia 10/255 and 8/255, Holy Win 3/255).Enemy FAQ by J Tilton (Enemy Locations and Drops) The Sword Design is tied for having the most Tiers with Dagger and Polearm, although one of Sword's twelve is the extremely rare material converter Rhomphaia; because their combinations are much more numerous, Dagger combinations especially but also Sword include more unusual results. In particular, Sword + Sword combinations are marked by considerably more lenient results of Mismatch at high Tiers. Sword is one of two Designs having no Rare Combinations involving its blades, the other being Heavy Mace Break Arts See Sword Break Arts :Vagrant Story: Combat Mechanics Guide by Beamup Relatively weak Break Arts, with no worthwhile status effects. Piercing Type from Rending Gale is useful, but having a Piercing weapon at hand is better. Rending Gale * Rending Gale. Affinity: As weapon. Type: Piercing. Cost: 25 HP. Requirements: 20 PT. X = 1.1 :"Launches a sonic wave to shred foe to pieces" Vile Scar * Vile Scar. Causes Poison. Affinity: As weapon. Type: Edged. Cost: 40 HP. Requirements: 90 PT. X = 1.2 :"Forms a poisonous cloud to choke the enemy" Cherry Ronde * Cherry Ronde. Affinity: . Type: Edged. Cost: 55 HP. Requirements: 235 PT. X = 1.2 :"Encases both blade and foe in an icy sheath" Papillon Reel * Papillon Reel. Affinity: . Cost: 75 HP. Requirements: 425 PT. X = 1.3 :"Calls heavenly light down into the blade" Sword Break Arts can be used to raise Swords' Affinity in with Cherry Ronde and in with Papillon Reel. For the rest, a gem the opposite of the desired affinity and other Break Arts should work. Combinations A combination of the next chest loot sword blade, Rapier, with one of the Guisarme Great Axes which will probably drop, or the one from the chest in the Miners' Resting Hall in the First Abandoned Mines, will Morph into a Sabre Mace blade, a Heavy Mace. With the Sabre Mace, making the highest Tier Heavy Mace, the Destroyer, is assured, as all of the remaining required pieces can be found in chests. There are quite a few other enemies that drop a Sabre Mace, but at 8 out of 255 chance of dropping, it could take a while. Tiers and Progression Progression is a superior combination, but irregular, as the tiers are non-consecutive, 1st and 3rd tier. # T1 Tier 1 Spatha + T3 Rapier = T4 Short Sword. Spathas can be combined with Rapier into a Short Sword at the Magic Hammer Workshop; they drop at the low rate of 8/255 from enemies in the Wine Cellar, Catacombs and Sanctum. Spatha takes the place of Scimitar, the second Tier. This makes Spatha a Volunteer of the Usurper type. # T4 Short Sword + T5 Firangi = T6 Shamshir # T5 Firangi + T6 Shamshir = T7 Falchion # T6 Shamshir + T7 Falchion = T8 Shotel # T7 Falchion + T8 Shotel = T9 Khora # T9 Khora + Khora = T10 Khopesh # T10 Khopesh + Khopesh = T11 Wakizashi Damascus Wakizashi Four of the Shotel 5th Tier swords, also from Those Who Fear the Light in Temple of Kiltia, is easier than getting the Tabars in the same room, as getting over 150 HP before entry is effortless compared with remaining under. However, four Falchions are also required to get to a Wakizashi, from eight Lug Crossbows and four Hatchets of any material (only Silver, the most plentiful, in the first playthrough where there is no access to Godhands Workshop). Lug Crossbow + Lug Crossbow = Siege Bow; Hatchet ( Baselard + Shotel) + Siege Bow = Falchion.VAGRANT STORY DAMASCUS WEAPONS AND ARMOR FAQ v1.2, By Wicked Souls This is the only way to get Damascus Falchions, as all combinations are either with Polearms, that have greater Prevalence and are the rarest in Damascus, or are Devolutions of higher-Tier swords. Shotels drop in the Temple of Kiltia, and Baselards from Bazaar of the Bizarre; the room where the Lich is fought to gain Teleportation. Stats Spatha Scimitar Rapier Short Sword Firangi Shamshir Product of the first regular Progression. Again as a product, a very low, common result from combinations of ultimate and penultimate top Tier (Best Combinations). Fairly rare; seems to be two one and one from the Blood Lizard in Bandit's Hollow. Falchion Shotel Khora Khopesh Wakizashi Rhomphaia See also * Sword Combinations * Weapons * Weapon Combinations References Category:Designs Category:Short Weapons Category:Sword Category:Weapons Category:Workshop